Born To Die
by roseculpepper
Summary: Voldemort is mourning the death of his only love, Rose Culpepper, whom he accidentally killed with the killing curse whilst one of his followers were trying to kill her. Rose appears to him as a ghost at their favorite place, a beautiful lake. VoldemortxOC oneshot OOC Voldemort


The wind pushed the waves up the shore of the lake, only for them to fall. A beautiful white swan lay spread across the bank. It's wings stretched as if in flight. It was dead.

Lord Voldemort stood deathly still. Watching the swan with dead expressionless face. In his hands was my wand. The swan had hatched, lived and died. Like I had said. His mind played back to my last moments. He had never intended for the curse to hit me. He aimed for the death eater behind me, whoever it was. But I stood in the way eager to keep him there and away from my son. He closed his eyes as his mind reeled through the flashback, the curse had hit me straight in my chest, my heart. He listened to my last words and I fell.

I was dead. The thought made him grip my wand. A pang shot him in his chest. It hurt. Hurt more than he would have expected. What was it.

I was gone. He shouldn't be feeling this. His breathing became ragged, he struggled for air. His chest... his... heart... it hurt. And he realized why. I was dead and it was his fault. The pain was too much. He had killed me. And he didn't want to. He regretted it. His eyes shot open and before he could stop them, tears cascaded down his cheeks. Regret, pain, guilt, every emotion he hated was what he felt. Remorse. He choked. He felt remorse, he covered his face with his hand, trying to wipe away the tears but they kept coming. He never cried, never.

But here he was. He collapsed to his knees. I was gone. He had murdered me without wanting to. He wanted me back. He screamed, all the trapped magic exploded, thunder clapped in the darkened grey sky. His heart was broken. And it would never heal. He cowered onto his hands and knees, it was my fault. No it was his. He had never felt so weak. He cried.

Suddenly as if by magic, an eerie light began to appear as the sun began to set. He was oblivious to the ominous approaching figure in the light, until he felt a familiar sensation and a familiar touch as a hand touched his cheek, slowly he looked up and froze.

It was me.

"Rose?" he whispered weakly in disbelief and I answered with a familiar beautiful smile, the one that had always caught him off guard, as I helped him up. He stared at me in disbelief, I was dead, yet here I was, standing in front of him in a white silk dress and my hair blowing in the wind. But the slight transparent glow I gave off told him otherwise. I brushed the stray tears away and his hand lifted to touch my cheek. It was me.

"Do no cry for me Tom, you promised me you would never forget." I whispered, Tom just stared at me, taking in what was happening. I smiled "and you have kept that promise, and for that you have set me free." I said with soothing peaceful happiness. An odd sense of relief washed over him.

"I never... You weren't meant to... It was for that-" I shook my head.

"I know." I whispered softly.

"You can't leave - you can't leave." he begged without thought, I clasped his hands in my own and kissed them.

"Do not worry Tom, those who love us, never leave us. Not really." I smiled and he leaned in and caught my mouth with his own, in an old eagerness that had long been forgotten, obliviously to him, returning something in his hands.

I pulled back with a smile. "Never forget." and I turned to walk away. He stood there watching. Knowing he could do nothing now.

"_Stay with me_." he called in his mind and I turned just as the light began to swallow my form and smiled.

"_Always_."

And I disappeared, the swan that lay dead on the ground was now flying into the light and as it disappeared the sun had set. He felt something heavy in his hand and looked down. Opening up his hands. It was Slytherin's locket. He shook his head. He had come so far to give up now. He never wanted to feel remorse again.

He now feared it more than anything.


End file.
